


The One Where Dorian Meets Cassidy

by AlexBarton



Series: Adventures in Karamore: The Cardinal Locks [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Karamore - Fandom
Genre: First Meetings, Karamore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBarton/pseuds/AlexBarton
Summary: The working title of this was "Sad Baby Gay Gets Flustered by Hot Man, More News at 11"Morgan wanted to know what was going on in Dorian's mind the first time he met Cassidy all those months ago.Karamore (and Cassidy, the love of my life) was created by the amazingly talented CaptainMorgan.Based on our D&D escapades.
Relationships: Dorian Pappas/Cassidy Conley
Series: Adventures in Karamore: The Cardinal Locks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488608





	The One Where Dorian Meets Cassidy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainMorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMorgan/gifts).



Myer, like most cities, had a watchboard with different jobs and bounties posted. The party had a habit of checking for jobs as they travelled towards Vollun, and the capital city of the continent had a wealth of options to choose from. All job requisitions had the seal of the Town Herald’s office, so they found themselves wandering towards the town hall for more information.

As they enter the building, they see a few soldiers milling about.

Dorian stops one. “Hello, we’re looking to speak with someone about a job on the watchboard.”

The soldier points to a door off to the side. “You’ll want Taryn, the Town Herald.”

Dorian inclines his head, “Thank you.”

The group makes their way to the door, pausing for a moment and knocking.

“Enter,” a tired voice calls.

The group files in, Dorian in the rear. When he finally enters the room, he stops, dumbstruck. In front of him, standing next to the desk is the most beautiful man he has ever seen. In the back of his mind, he can hear a detached dry voice thinking _boy am I glad that it’s hard to tell when I blush_ but his focus is singularly on the knight in front of him.

He vaguely hears the other man asking what they need, and all members of the party turn to him to explain.

He blinks once. “... what?”

Kis sighs, rolls her eyes, and turns back to the duo. “Are you Taryn? We wanted to discuss one of the job postings on the watchboard.”

The man behind the desk gestures to himself, “I am Taryn, yes.”

The blonde knight steps forward with a blinding grin, “And I’m Cassidy, Captain of the Myer guard.”

Dorian is fully aware that Kis and Elijah are handling the terms of the job and that he ought to be contributing, but he cannot take his eyes off Cassidy. 

The good captain - and boy is he _good_ to look at - is resplendent in the blue and gold of Myer, and the sun catches in his golden hair. He’s smiling, no, smirking, and it looks so _unfairly_ good on him that Dorian’s breath catches a little. He’s got a set of scars criss-crossing at his temple; half of Dorian’s brain wonders what caused them, and the other half - the louder half - wants to run his tongue over them. 

Apparently something has been decided because the other members of his party begin leaving the room.

Dorian blinks and stutters out, “Uh... b-bye.”

And then turns and walks into the wall.

From behind him, “You okay?”

And _gods_ his voice is just as attractive as he is.

Face flaming, he gives a thumbs up and manages to make it out the door on the second try, and swears he hears Cassidy chuckling to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information on Karamore, see our campaign Tumblr:  
> karamore-aesthetic.tumblr.com


End file.
